cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Men's Recovery Project
|date = 5/16/2014 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=121631 |termin = 1/19/2015 |link2 = |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembertitle = Former signatories |formermembers = Riot Society Lavender Town Los Pollos Hermanos (2nd) Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes Women's Action Group }} The Men's Recovery Project is a bloc/pact-thing. Basically, we are all a bunch of good buddies (even Franz) and to placate the angry masses, the obvious course of action was to make a post on the big boards to show them we mean business! Treaty text Greetings, my fine fellows! We are the Men’s Recovery Project, a group of likeminded alliances who take great delight in each other’s company. As a result, we decided to put pen to paper and declare our great enjoyment of our time together. We shall assist in building each other and will thus further the links which bind us. Article I Every signatory of this document will do what they can to protect their fellow comrades yet are not mandated to fully offer military support. This also extends to liberation confrontations on other parties where the fellow parties are given the option to join if they decide to but are not required to do so. We love each other very much so. Article II In the likelihood that information deemed interesting to any of the parties’ surface, then this shall be shared between all signatories in such a way that will allow for them to be able to fully disseminate the information under the guidelines of Fair Game. Article III Signatories will do what they can to support their fellow brethren by offering assistance in the form of monetary aid along with technological advances in such a way that a mutually beneficial relationship can be thrashed out and used to destroy the underhanded hordes of the rogue menace. Article IV Sovereignty and autonomy of the signatories shall be respected yet at the same time disregarded when it is deemed worthwhile to offer up a unified front in case anything major happens such as an undisclosed threat deemed OPSEC by the signatories. We are a force to be reckoned with, considering we have a dedicated set of skills which complement each other in such a way that makes resistance futile. Article V Membership to this most prestigious institute requires for the prospective alliance to submit an application in order to be able to be considered for membership. The great minds currently within the group will then review the past, present and future of the applicant and make a decision, maybe requesting relevant questions to be answered to gouge their worthiness to our cause. If they get approved, they shall be welcomed with open arms. Principals only, recruiters please do not contact this project. Do not contact us about unsolicited services or offers unless they are of great benefit to us such as natural enhancers to boost our respectable egos. Article VI It is possible to withdraw from this organisation however it is deemed bad form and will be considered to be a great disgrace and probably undertaken by some evil watchdog group which we will probably whack. The same rules apply to any signatory which gets expelled which won’t happen unless they are really idiotic, and in both cases the amount of time until they are no longer held by the terms of this document are mandatorily generated using a random seed number generator. Article VII Amendments can be made arbitrarily at any time. Each signatory will be undergo the necessary groupthink action which needs to be undertaken in order to solidify the status quo and to free the glorious leader of the free people and liberator of the chosen. Article VIII Men's Recovery Project has never supported the use of homosexuals for slave labor. /s/ RIOT Society BringMeTheHorizon, el Presidente 8/28/14: Lavender Town Franz Ferdinand, Mayor of Lavender Town Generalchow, Satan's Wet Dream, Destroyer of Dreams 6/08/2014: LT . Womens Action Group NCC, Blood God YIPPEE!! AntiFa, Udder Feeler 'Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes ' porksaber Danosaur tuniar tiznoast kurtcobain 1/19/2015: SLCB ceased to exist 'Los Pollos Hermanos ' Rey the Great, Gus LPH disbanded late October 2014 Category:Lavender Town